Estrés
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Tanto papeleo solo lograba estresar a Toshiro, ¿que hará su tercer oficial para ayudarlo? ADV: Lemmon explícito y fuerte, menores de 18 años abstenerse de leer, pero como sé que no lo harán pues queda bajo su responsabilidad, disfruten ;)


El joven capitán volvió a su oficina luego de asistir a una de las rutinarias reuniones de capitanes que al Capitán General Yamamoto al parecer le encantaba organizar, pues esta había sido la segunda en la semana. Al llegar a su escritorio encontró una pequeña nota de papel que decía:

 _Taicho! he oído que en el mundo humano se a abierto una nueva tienda de modas y fui a comprar, ¡Digo! A vigilar la zona, uno nunca sabe si la dueña del lugar, o alguna dependienta, tuviera una gran presión espiritual y atrajera a uno que otro hollow y bueno he decidido ir a pasear, ¡Digo! A vigilar la zona. Por favor encárguese de mi papeleo mientras cumplo con mi deber ¡Como responsable teniente que soy!._

Atte: Rangiku, la teniente más sexy, responsable y hermosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas, Matsumoto, su adorada sub-capitana ;)

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente del joven capitán mientras que la temperatura descendía drásticamente.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- gritó. Esta se la iba a pagar, juraba que esta se la pagaría y con intereses. Ella una responsable teniente ¡Si claro! ¡Y Hyorinmaru escupe fuego!

-Mierda Toshiro, un día de estos harás que todos en la división terminemos muertos de hipotermia- dijo su tercer oficial entrando en su oficina como quien entra en su propia casa y dando un portazo -¿Que te ocurre ahora?- preguntó la pelinegra parándose en medio del lugar.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya- corrigió entre dientes el peliblanco, mientras hacía ascender la temperatura.

-Claro, claro, como tú digas Toshiro- respondió desinteresadamente ella, quitándole importancia con la mano. El peliblanco gruñó, no importaba cuantas veces le repitiera que como su superior debía darle el respeto que se merecía, ella se negaba a entenderlo.

-¿Cuantas veces te e dicho que debes usar tu traje de shinigami?- preguntó con irritación el capitán, viendo como la pelinegra solo traía una musculosa blanca y unos pequeños shorts de jean negros.

-Sabes que solo lo utilizo para entrenar o para reuniones importantes... fuera de eso no me gusta porque es muy caluroso- respondió con tono cansado Karin. Ya se cansaba de dar siempre las mismas explicaciones cada vez que se topaba con Toshiro. El capitán se contuvo de regañarla, sabía que si lo hacía solo alentaría a Karin para que le siguiese desafiando, era igual a su idiota hermano. Mientras que el peliblanco se quejaba mentalmente de su mala suerte, la pelinegra Kurosaki se dirigió hacia su escritorio y comenzó a rellenar papeles.

-¿Que crees que haces?- preguntó Toshiro mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Una carta a Santa Claus- respondió con sarcasmo ella, haciendo que una vena se hinchase en su frente -Relleno papeleo, genio ¿que más?- preguntó Karin como si fuese obvio sin despegar su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sal de ahí, no es necesario que hagas mi trabajo- dijo Toshiro en un suspiro.

-No es lo que parece- repuso Karin con mirada desafiante. Pero Toshiro estaba muy cansado como para discutir con ella, la noche anterior había estado hasta muy tarde terminando con lo que su teniente tenía que hacer ¡Desde hace 2 meses, cabe destacar! y casi no había dormido -Y el que no me hayas regañado quiere decir que tengo razón- dijo ella.

-Aunque sea voy a ayudarte- dijo resignado el peliblanco. Bien sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, en especial sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Bien, me encargaré de lo de Rangiku y tú acabarás con esto y te irás a dormir- sentenció la Kurosaki saliendo de la silla que el capitán utilizaba y dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que Rangiku debería estar trabajando.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas y a Toshiro le dolía la cabeza, sin duda la falta de sueño era terrible en él. De pronto sintió como unas pequeñas manos pasaban por sus hombros y se deslizaban hasta su pecho, sintió el cuerpo de la pelinegra tras él y como ésta la abrazaba por detrás.

-Karin... ¿que haces?- preguntó despacio, cerrando los ojos. La pelinegra apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de él.

-Pareces muy estresado- murmuró ella sonrojada apretando un poco el abrazo. Inconscientemente una de sus manos viajó al brazo derecho de ella y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente -¿Porque no vas a dormir? Yo puedo con esto- murmuró intentando convencerlo.

-No... estoy bien- masculló el joven capitán echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de ella, sintiendo como la mano izquierda de ella comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

-Quiero ayudarte- susurró Karin separándose rodeándolo y sentándose en sus piernas, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Para estos momentos el sonrojo de sus mejillas era color escarlata.

-¿A si?- preguntó también susurrando el peliblanco, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella y volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Casi sin darse cuenta rodeó la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia el.

-Si- contestó Karin. Quería ayudar a su capitán como fuese.

-Bien- aceptó el peliblanco chocando sus labios contra los de ella en un leve rose. Ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios lentamente, con parsimonia... pero no era suficiente, Toshiro aún pensaba en el maldito dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que se volvió en un beso desesperado. Toshiro pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella haciendo que Karin suspirase, momento que él aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en su boca. Karin se estiro hacia arriba buscando aire, pero Toshiro aún no quería soltarla, así que levantó su cabeza, siguiendo sus labios y apretando su agarre en su cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Sin embargo Karin necesitaba respirar así que lentamente se separó de los labios de Toshiro, con un casi invisible hilo de saliva uniéndolos, y dejándolo con ganas de más.

-¿Ya te... sientes... mejor?- preguntó Karin entre jadeos.

-No lo suficiente- murmuró el peliblanco antes de atacar su boca otra vez, adentrando su lengua dentro y acariciando su cintura por debajo de la blusa, mientras que ella separó un poco de la tela que lo cubría y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho. Si, ahora definitivamente no se quejaba de la ropa que ella llevaba puesta -Ya se que me hará sentir mejor- susurró el peliblanco antes de atacar el cuello de ella, dejando besos húmedos a lo largo.

-Soy toda... tuya- respondió ella entre suspiros sintiendo como la mano derecha de Toshiro se colaba por debajo de su sostén y apretaba con muy poca delicadeza su pecho izquierdo, mientras que su mano izquierda le tomaba el cabello en una especie de coleta y la hacía apartar la cabeza para dejarle más espacio para saborear su blanco cuello... sin poder contenerse, comenzó a chupar esa deliciosa piel en un lugar, pero no conforme con eso, decidió seguir succionando a lo largo de todo su cuello, mientras que Karin se dedicaba a quitar su haori y la parte de arriba de su shihakusho, dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso y muchas cicatrices, las cuales comenzó a recorrer y besar.

Toshiro estaba cansado de la previa, no la necesitada, ya estaba tan duro que le dolía, y sabía que ella ya estaba lista para recibirle, así que tomó las nalgas de ella con ambas manos y se puso en pie, Karin rodeó su cintura con sus piernas la cintura de él y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que éste la cargó sin esfuerzo hasta la puerta tras su silla, la cual daba a su casa.

Al llegar a su habitación recostó a Karin en su cama y se colocó sobre ella. Karin comenzó a desvestirle rápidamente mientras que él comenzó otra ronda de besos, ambas lenguas peleando una batalla en la que el ganador ya estaba decidido, pero aún así ninguno se rendía. Ya se encontraba desnudo, pero para quitarle la ropa a ella debería separarse y esa no era un idea que le agradase, en absoluto. Rompió sin dificultad la blusa y el sujetador de ella y le arrancó los shorts y las bragas de un tirón.

-¡La rompiste!- pudo ver el enojo en los ojos de Karin, así que rápidamente metió 3 dedos de su mano derecha en su interior haciéndola arquearse -Ha... - gimió, algo que a Toshiro le llegó como la mejor de las melodías -Aún no te perdono- murmuró Karin cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como el comenzaba a mover sus dedos en su interior tan rápido que casi parecía shumpo -Ha... no tan rápido... ¡ha!- gemía fuertemente Karin al sentir como sus dedos se separaban en su interior, abarcando tanto espacio y acariciando por todos lados a la vez.

-¿Ya me perdonas?- preguntó Toshiro con una sonrisa malévola mientras miraba como ella se retorcía en sus dedo, sintiendo como sus jugos caían sobre las sábanas, haciéndole agua la boca... se veían tan deliciosos.

-N-no... ¡ha!- casi gritó al sentir como el peliblanco metía un cuarto dedo en su interior y comenzaba a mover su mano a modo que parecía que la estuviese embistiendo, mientras que su pulgar comenzaba a hacer rápidos círculos sobre su clítoris. Un enorme nudo se formó bajo el vientre de la pelinegra a medida que Toshiro seguía moviendo su mano, ya casi... ya casi. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su liberación, Toshiro alentó el ritmo de su mano, mientras que ella sentía como su anhelado orgasmo se alejaba cada vez más y más -¡No!- lloriqueo meciendo las caderas, intentando hacer que Toshiro se mueva, cosa que funcionó pues el peliblanco volvió a mover su mano al mismo ritmo que antes, tal vez a uno aún más rápido.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó Toshiro con una sonrisa socarrona a momentos de la culminación de ella.

-¡Que no! ¡no te perdono!- ho, ho, respuesta equivocada. La velocidad de su mano volvió a ralentizar impidiéndole a la pobre Kurosaki llegar al fin, provocando que lágrimas de frustración cayeran por sus mejillas. La mano libre del Hitsugaya se dirigió hasta uno de sus pechos, al cual comenzó a estrujar al tiempo que reanudaba los rápidos movimientos de su mano, aumentando la velocidad por momentos.

-No te dejaré correr hasta que digas que estoy perdonado- declaró el peliblanco con maldad.

-Bastardo- murmuró Karin con rencor, Toshiro le apretó fuertemente un pezón haciéndola gritar, tanto de dolor como de placer, mientras chasqueaba la lengua repetitivas veces y negaba con la cabeza.

-Debes respetar a tu superiores, Karin- regañó el Hitsugaya mientras penetraba más profundamente en ella con sus dedos, haciéndola arquearse cual gato y comenzar a gemir como loca. Toshiro se sentía cada vez más excitado con la imagen ante él; la orgullosa Kurosaki Karin, desnuda, en su cama, llorando de frustración por no poder alcanzar un orgasmo, con las sábanas bajo ella empapadas de sus fluidos y con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo haciendo ver su piel más perlada y luminosa. Lo mejor, que era toda para él.

Los rápidos movimientos de su mano dentro de ella la estaban enloqueciendo poco a poco, pero el que él no la dejara acabar era la peor tortura.

-Maldito... - susurró la pelinegra ganándose otro apretón, esta vez en su otro pezón.

-Por mi podemos estar así toda la noche- comentó Toshiro más que encantado con la escena frente a él, aunque las ansias de penetrarla se estaban volviendo muy intensas -Pero si quieres tu orgasmo, deberás llamarme capitán, y perdonarme por tu blusa y tu sujetador- sentenció el peliblanco bajando su boca a uno de los grandes y firmes pechos de ella, más exactamente, al izquierdo, al cual comenzó a amamantar como si fuera un bebé haciendo que Karin gimiese entrecortadamente... ya estaba cerca, ya casi. La mano de Toshiro volvió a reducir la velocidad. ¡A no! de ningún modo.

-Bien, bien... lo perdono Capitán Hitsugaya- gritó Karin con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y las mejillas ardiendo. Toshiro sonrió aún con su pezón en la boca y comenzó a mover la mano con energía, y si Karin creía que antes la movía rápido, era porque no sentía lo que estaba sintiendo ahora -Ha, ha... sigue, no pares... no pares... - suplicaba la pelinegra llorando del placer, sintiendo como Toshiro abría y cerraba sus dedos al tiempo que la embestía con su mano con tanta fuerza que sus dedos tocaron ese punto dentro de ella, eso más la fuerte mordida en su pezón provocaron que Karin estallara gritando -¡Toshiro!- el orgasmo fue devastador, Karin se sentía totalmente agotada.

-¿Ya te cansaste Karin? Pero si esto no hizo sino empezar- comentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa socarrona, antes de penetrar de una sola embestida el sensible coño de la pelinegra, quien explotó en otro orgasmo al sentirlo tan grande y duro en su interior. Toshiro se sentía en el cielo, la humedad y la estreches de Karin eran tales que lo hacían sentir ahogado.

-Toshiro... - gimió Karin con los ojos cerrados, apretando la cintura del peliblanco con sus piernas, hundiéndolo más profundo en su interior. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, comenzó a embestir a la pelinegra tal y como quería, rápido, duro, profundo -¡Toshiro!- lloriqueo Karin sintiendo el salvaje vaivén de las caderas de su amante, sintiendo como este martilleaba dentro de ella con rudeza haciéndola delirar -Ha... más... más duro- suplicaba la pelinegra llorando del placer. Sus suplicas fueron rápidamente atendidas por el peliblanco, quien tomó las suaves y sexys piernas de ella y se las puso en los hombros, profundizando aún más esas envestidas, llegando tan profundo que a Karin le dio incluso un pequeño pinchazo de dolor, cosa que la excito más. Toshiro golpeaba sin piedad las paredes internas de Karin mientras que ella solo gemía como zorra al sentirlo. Y por más que intentó retenerlo, estalló en otro fuerte orgasmo.

Aún así, Toshiro no le dio tregua y siguió embistiendo como si de un animal en celo se tratara.

-Y no puedo más- murmuró Karin completamente cansada, sintiendo tan fuertes las profundas y rudas embestidas de Toshiro que se aproximaba a otro inminente orgasmo.

-Resiste, solo un poco más- pidió Toshiro, aunque más bien sonó como orden. Sin dejarle replicar la tomó por el brazo y la dio vuelta dejándola boca abajo, la tomó y alzo por las caderas y siguió penetrándola duro, tan rápido que Karin sentía que estuviese usando shumpo... tan excitante le resultó la idea que no pudo contener su ¿cuarto? ¿tal vez quinto orgasmo de la noche?, mientras que el peliblanco continuaba sin descanso, estar dentro de ella era el cielo. Penetraba duro, veloz, pero aún así el quería más, por cada segundo que pasaba más la anhelaba, y la tendría, si... _ella era suya_ , y la tendría de todas las formas que deseara.

Esa idea lo encendió y comenzó a embestirla como un completo salvaje, con tal fuerza que a Karin le hormigueaban las piernas, amaba lo que Toshiro le hacía, se sentía agotada ero tenerlo dentro era tan asombroso que disfrutaba de cada segundo, y amaba que sea tan duro, casi animal al embestirla, estaba golpeando su interior de la manera más ruda que jamás se habría pensado, casi que la atacaba. Pero es que ella lo volvía loco, con sus desafíos, con su voz... _con su cuerpo_.

-Karin... - suspiraba, gruñía y gemía repetidas veces el joven capitán mientras dejaba una mordida o chupón ocasional en su espalda, marcándola, dejando en claro que ella era solo suya, que solo él podía disfrutar de su estreches y su abundante humedad, de los gemidos que salían de su boca y de sus múltiples orgasmos.

La volvió a voltear hasta dejarla boca arriba nuevamente.

Karin ya se había corrido otras tres veces y él aún la seguía embistiendo, sus testículos goleaban su culo y el sudor los cubría a ambos, la humedad salía a chorros de su vagina, aumentando por segundo debido a las embestidas del peliblanco y a los constantes orgasmos de ella.

-Karin- suspiró, se sentía al límite, estaba por acabar... que poco le faltaba, solo un poco más... -Karin- volvió a repetir. Una, dos, tres embestidas más... -¡Karin!- y se estalló junto con ella en su interior, corriéndose al tiempo que la embestía un par de veces más antes de dejarse caer sobre ella, con la cabeza entre sus pechos y las manos en sus caderas, aún en su interior. Ambos jadeaban, agotados por el reciente "ejercicio". Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, la Kurosaki habló.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Karin con una sonrisa burlona. Toshiro río y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

-Completamente- aseguró el peliblanco para luego besar tiernamente los labios de ella. Se levanto y salió de su interior, entonces de dirigió a uno de sus cajones y de allí sacó una blusa idéntica la que le desgarró a Karin -Tienes infinidad de estas aquí, no entiendo porque te habías molestado- comentó el capitán mostrándole la blusa antes de volver a guardarla en el cajón. Karin se sonrojó.

-El problema es que no pienso alentar al fetiche que tiene mi novio con romperme mis blusas- contestó la Kurosaki. Toshiro sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de subirse en su amplia cama y estirarse hasta cubrir a Karin con su cuerpo, con una mano a un lado de la cabeza de ella y la otra en su cintura.

-Te amo- susurró el peliblanco, con la cara a milímetros de la de ella.

-Te amo- respondió ella. Toshiro sonrió de medio lado antes de besar a Karin nuevamente.

Entonces, Toshiro giró quedando en acostado y Karin a horcadas sobre él.

-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?- preguntó el peliblanco. Karin sintió su polla nuevamente dura bajo ella, y sin poder evitarlo se mojó.

-Ahora que estás bien, debemos acabar el papeleo... y luego deber irte a descansar- dijo ella con tono de "No podrá ser ahora" e hizo además de levantarse, sin embargo, la mano que Toshiro mantenía en su cintura la sentó bruscamente, haciendo que sus sexos golpeasen y ambos suspirase.

-Luego terminaremos eso- resolvió Toshiro -Ahora lo único que quiero es que me montes- declaró alzando las caderas, haciendo gemir a Karin.

-Quizás deberías estresarte más seguido- murmuró Karin comenzando a frotarse contra el peliblanco...

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Y? ¿como estuvo mi primer fic lemmon? ¿gustó?


End file.
